The Castle - A Fallout 4 Fic
by Zeezersxo
Summary: My name is Leon Harbor... and today I murdered my mother
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Vengance

I can smell saltwater. I Hear the ocean climb against the shore. Every night I lie here in this raggedy cabin with holes in every wall wondering how it is I'm alive.

Rolling over onto my side, I feel the wood beneath me, lightly buffered by my 200 year old sleeping bag.

My mother lies across from me. She sleeps so peacefully, it's almost as though she forgot the world ended yesrs ago. Something about her golden hair made me smile. It reminds me of the sunlight on days in April. Those days are long gone. Now whenever I see her hair I'm reminded of the day my father was killed.

Commonwealth was never a place I wanted to go, but I never had a choice. My mother, Celene and my dad Brent saved up for six years so we could move there. I didn't want to go. I liked living in the countryside. There was no stupid neon signs, no ugly sweaters and best of all, no war. Still, I tried to make the best of it.

Usually I spent my time wandering the streets aftee school, trying to bide my timr so I wouldn't have to listen to my mother argue with my dad about my little sister on the way.

That's when the second worst day of my life happened.

5:34 AM my dad came into my room and pulled me out of bed.

"What's happening?" I asked.

He didn't speak. He didn't even look at me.

"Dad!"

My mother sped past us. "I'll get the car ready." She had one hand on her stomache.

"Shoes. Put your shoes on!"

I bent down to pick up my boots. "Please, I'm scared."

"When we're in the car, let's go. Now."

I kept my mouth shut after that and continued with my laces.

My mother had the air conditioning blasting in the car. It was already freezing outside, why didn't she turn it off?

"Do I make a left or right up here, I don't remember." My mothe asked dad.

"Right." He kept his eyes on the road. I could see several cars merging into the road. One had their high beams on. Another nearly crashed into an electrical pole.

I knew asking my dad what was happening would irritate him. I've seen him like this before.

"Mom, what's happening."

She glanced over at dad and then looked at me in the rear view mirror.

"We don't know a lot, but we-"

None of us saw the car come at us from the left. Whoever was driving was either dead or stupid because they hit us head on. The car was pushed into a tree. I was in the backseat screaming at the top of my lungs. Then I blacked out.

I could feel someone touching me, holding my body. I managed to open my eyes and saw the ground. Two feet were running. My head was burning. Then I heard a voice, his voice.

"Take them, I'll be right back."

I was being moved. I felt something cold beneath me. Something metal.

Crows began to flock together overhead.

The sound of footsteps surrounded me.

I pressed my arms against the metal and managed to get on my knees. Above me, mother stood with two bloody hands against her belly. I looked around at two dozen people standing on the metal surface below me. Where was dad?

My eyes began to burn, searing with pain. Cries burst from around me as Commonwealth was obliterated by nuclear weapons. I flung my arm over my face and listened as a city stood before us, crumbling away.

Then I saw him. My dad. He was carrying someone over his shoulder, a younger woman.

I could hear my mother mutter something.

I looked up at her and watched as she pressed a button on a control panel. Sirens began wailing sround us. We began to descend. The people around me were scrambling. Screaming obscenities at one another and trying to push eachother off the metal.

My father was screaming something at us. He wouldn't let go of the man he was carrying. The last memory I have of him is a cloud of fire and soot looming over him as he turned around at it.

My mother, unborn sister and I were going into something called a Vault. Number 204 to be exact.

I was greeted by several officers tearing off my clothes and spraying me with something that smelled and tasted horrendous.

I only had seconds to dress myself before I was being shoved into some kind of pod.

I woke up with a dozen others that survived the 200 years in cryogenic stasis.

My sister was born the year we went in. The medical team in the vault made sure to wait until she was born to put my mother and her in stasis together.

I slept for 200 years. It felt like an hour.

None of us knew what we were in for when we left the vault. A desolate wasteland. Commonwealth had been torn to shreds, taken over by mutated feral beasts that were once human, ogres with guns the size of great danes and worst of all, the same exact scum of humans that lurked the city before this hell.

There was no trace of my father near the vault. None at all. Ash and dried gourd vines covered the ground.

We entered the city. That's when half of us died. The ogre looking creatures went after the women first, taking them into building for the worst of reasons. They didn't even spare children and I had to watch as toddlers fell before my eyes.

We ran the hell away from the city and made it here to Nordhagan Beach, they call it. We've been here for a year so far. A year and one day now, as I lie here staring at my mothers hair. I hate her. She let my father die. She killed him.

Turns out the woman my father was carrying was another woman he was having an affair with. My mother knew who she was and she killed him for it.

But she's my mother. And I had to learn how to forgive.

My eyes open as once again I'm being pulled out of bed. My mother stands above me, her hair glistening in the morning light. Outside, the waves crash against the shore. I look over at the other survivors lying in the sand, dead. Our camp is being invaded by the scum that lurk the city, Raiders.

"Die motherfucker!" My mother shouts, firing two rounds into a raider's skull. My sister and I stay behind her. She pushes me toward the bridge connected the island to the city. "Go!"

I pick my sister up and run towards the bridge as fast as I can. Nothing else matters in this moment. Not my dead father. Not the hatred for my mother. All that matters is my sister, Evangeline. My bare feet slap against the concrete as I speed down the bridge. I feel like my lungs are going to explode from running so fast. Halfway down the road, I turn back to see my mother chasing after us.

The raiders wouldn't let us get away. I could see something flare and soar through the sky. A missile!

"Lookout!" My voice isn't quick enough. The missile struck beneath my mother's feet. The ground gave way and began falling into the water. My mother tries to stay on the bridge, but falls in with the concrete. I kneel down on the edge of the bridge above her.

"Give- Give me your hand!"

I watch as she struggles to stay afloat in the freezing and irradiated water. I can see the raiders beginning their way down the bridge. I look down at my mother and see my father in her eyes. Something inside me exploded and I couldn't bear to look at her anymore. She took him away from me. I loved him and she killed him out of anger.

I said to her the same thing she said to my father the day he died. "Go to hell, you son of a bitch."

Grabbing Evangeline in my arms, I continue down the bridge into the city. Behind me, I can hear her calling my name. BOOM. Then a single gunshot. I don't stop running.

My name is Leon Harbor and today I murdered my mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Deepthroat

The scariest moment of my time in Commonwealth was last Wednesday night.

After bashing in the brains of a feral ghoul I had to practically suffocate Evangeline because she was crying so loud from being hungry. It pained me more than watching my father die knowing that I had to keep her from breathing so that the mutated disgusting humans wouldn't find us. I knew in that moment she thought she was going to die. I knew in that moment she hated me. But I had to or else we would have both died.

For two hours I had to watch as feral ghouls lurked above us as I kept my hand over my infant sister's mouth. We sat under the floorboards of a demolished home for what felt like an eternity. Bith of us were starving. Both of us werr dying.

My feet bled on the concrete beneath me from running all day yesterday. I had no where to go. Nowhere to take Evangeline. Damn it. Damn everything. Damn my father for cheating on my mother. Damn my mother for killing him out of anger. Damn Evangeline for not being able to protect herself. I wanted to die. I wanted to walk up those basement steps into the horde of ghouls and let the tear me to shreds.

The only reason I couldn't do that was because of Evangeline. If somehow I turned into one of them and put even a finger on Evangeline I'd never forgive myself. Even the thought of it hurts me.

We sat there until the ghouls chased down some raiders.

I picked Evageline up into my arms and we continued into the city.

The first place we checked was the police station nearest. Thankfully there was some drinkable water. I gave most of it to Evangeline, but was able to salvage some for myself.

The place had just recently been ransacked. Dust had been moved around.

Three bodies lie on the ground, but none of them were armed with guns. I took one of the men's shirts and put it on Evangeline to keep her warm.

The next place we went to was a run down diner. There was only rubble. No water. No food. No people. Evangeline hadn't eaten for almost two days at this point. Neither had I. I knew that if we didn't find food fast, we'd both die.

Evangeline and I entered a house. She took a nap on a loveseat while I looked around. Then came Gavin.

He was a raider for one of the southern gangs. While I scoured through the house for anything to eat, Gavin's gang came through the city, rummaging through every building. Gavin entered the house we were in. There was nowhere to hide with the majority of the walls broken down. I kept Evangeline behind me as Gavin approached me with his gun. He started laughing and he pressed the gun to my head.

I didn't move. I didn't blink. I didn't even breathe.

"Whats'a matta'? Ain't scared?"

I didnt't move.

Gavin took his mask off.

"I'm gunna kill ya and then I'm gunna kill ya girl." He snickered.

"Please." I managed to say.

"Please. Please." He said mockingly.

I did the only think I knew how to do. I dropped to my knees and began unzipping his pants.

"What- What are you doiing?" He pushed off of me, taking a step back.

I scooted forward, continuing taking his pants off.

He didn't say anything at this point, but he kept his pistol pointed at me.

He wasn't wearing any underwear. I grabbrd his penis and began stroking it. I looked up at him and he grinned.

"Well, go on."

Wrapping my lips around his cock, I maintained eye contact.

One thing you should know about me: I love dick.

There's nothing more in this world I love than sucking dick.

I could tell Gavin was enjoying himself because he started to moan softly. He began pushing his hips, shoving his cock deeper into my mouth.

"Fuck!" He shouted at me. He dropped his gun and pushed me to the ground. Kneeling down on my chest, he pressed his cock against my lips and shoved it back into my mouth. I didn't know what to feel. I loved it. I loved the feeling. I loved the musky taste. But I hated it. I didn't ask for it. Was it consensual? I don't know. He placed his hands on the floor above my head and fucked my mouth harder. At one point he reached down to grab my hair.

Soon, I could tell he was about cum. He started thrusting slower. Then BOOM he slapped his cock so hard into my throat my head slammed against the wooden floor. I felt his warm load shoot against the back of my mouth. Gavin let out a sigh. He laid on top of me for a second and then stood up. He put his dick into his pants.

He reached into his knapsack and pulled out a can of food. He tossed it on the ground next to me.

"Earned it, sport."

He picked up his gun and walked out of the house. I waited for a moment and then immediately rolled over and spit out his thick cum.

Evangline hadn't even moved in her sleep.

Out the window, I could see Gavin rejoin his group. It didn't look like he said anything to them, but who knows, maybe its a campfire story.

I didn't know what would happen at this point. Was I going to get a disease? Was he goinf to come back and kill me? Where do we go from here?

I waited until Evangeline woke up to open the can. Using a nail, i stabbed open the edges until food began to seep through the tear in the metal. It taster like a mash of some kind. Maybe meatloaf or something.

Evangline decided she could walk on her own, next to me, for the rest of the day.

My name is Leon Harbor and I sucked dick to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Red Light

It's so cold tonight. I feel like my fucking lips are going to fall off.

It's always bizarre watching Evangeline sleep. Yeah, she may get scared of things she sees around Commonwealth, but she doesn't understand it. To her, there was no bomb. There are no ghouls. There is no murderous brother. All she sees is flashing colors. All she hears is loud sounds.

Tonight we're sleeping in an old diner toward one of the smaller bridges in the city. Whatever god brought the war upon us must have felt bad, because when we got here there was some purified water and sugar bombs on the counter. Thanks, dick. Managed to do one thing right.

Evangeline constantly rolls over in her sleep. It's so annoying. There are times I just want some goddamn peace and quiet and she never let's me have that. Sometimes I think it would be easier to just toss her off the bridge and focus on myself... but know that I'd spend the rest of my life hating myself. I try to cast out these intrusive thoughts as much as I can, but sometimes it's hard. Does it make me a bad person? To want to survive? There's no denying that I'd be faster on my own. I would have gotten more than half of that water. I would have gotten that entire bag of sugar bombs. Then I look down at her face and realize that she didn't ask for any of this. She didn't ask to be brought into this world. I didn't either... but my dad watchee out for me and that made it worth living. That's why I'm going to be here for her. Even if it kills me, I won't leave you Evangeline.

The morning air is especially crisp today. Almost like winter. I can feel the mucus in my nose drying up.

"Evangeline, put that down." I say as I see her picking up a human foot.

She throws it, irritated at me.

The city is so quiet right now. The raiders sleep. Super mutants have retreated in their hovels. Ghouls haven't been disturbed from their slumber, yet. The deathclaw comes right toward us-

"Fuck me."

I can see a deathclaw moving toward us. We're far enough away that it hasn't noticed us, but the second we move it will know we're here.

I can hear Evangeline laugh. _Sploosh._

I slowly turn my head and see Evangeline sitting in a puddle of water.

 _"Please don't cry. Don't cry. Don't fucking cry."_ I swallow, hard. I can already see her cheeks moving. She's going to cry.

As fast as my underfed body allows me, I lean down and scoop her up in my arms. Behind me, I can hear the monster screech and I know he's got us in his sights.

Slamming my bare feet against the ashy streets I sprint down one of the roads. Not fifteen feet down and _SNAP-_ Pain shoots up my body. The only thing I could do was fall to the ground. I feel Evangeline fall through my arms. She crashes to the concrete. The only thing I can focus on is the bone sticking out of my leg.

The deathclaw's heavy feet get closer. He smells my blood. He hears Evangeline's wails. I can't do anything. We're going to die.

I deag my limp body across the street, scraping my stomach againdt broken glass and debris from a demolished building. I reach out and hold on to Evangeline, pulling her close. If that sick fuck thinks he's getting my sister, he'll have to rip me to shreds first.

The deathclaw rounds the corner. I shift my body and propr myself up to look at it. It's mouth drools green slime. It's claws, longee than my forearm.

I love you Evangeline. I love you dad. I'm sorry I couldn't keep her safe.

"GET DOWN. NOW!"

I look across the street. A man stands holding a heavy machine gun. In an instant the barrel begins to spin, releasing a barrage of red lights from it's tip. Faster than I coild even count they bombard the Deathclaw only a few feet from where we were.

"OVER HERE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He shouts.

Now angered, the Deathclaw shifts his attention to the man. With one leap, he crosses the street. The man retreats into the nearest building. The last thing I saw of the deathclaw was his elongated, clumsy tail smack my skull into the concrete.

Everything's fading to black.

My name is Leon Harbor and... I think I just died.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fire

The past can't haunt me if I don't let it.

I can see my mom floating in the water. I'm standing right there. I want to help her, but the only place I want to reach my hand out is toward my father, 6 feet under the ground. Why the fuck can't I help her? She's my mother. She kept me buried in her womb for 9 months, protecting me. She held my hand the first time I went to school. She bought me every toy I ever wanted. Why couldn't I help her up the bridge? Is my anger so vicious because she let my father die that I couldn't save her? Until the time of the bridge I never wished malice on her. I just saw how helpless she was and knew that she'd be able to feel how he felt the day we went into the vault.

My face is cold. I can feel something moving across my forehead. Water droplets slide down my forehead into my hair. My fingers twitch, regaining their consciousness. I open my eyes to a bright light.

"Am I dead?" Slips through my lips. "Ev- Eva."

Its hard to breathe. It's like every molecule in the air is fighting me.

As my body regains life, the pain in my leg returns. Like someone pressing a red hit iron against my calf. It burns. A moan creeps its way up my through, wading through saliva and mucus.

A shadow covers the light from my eyes. A black silhouette looms over me.

"Oh. You're awake?" The shadow moves from the light. "You're in for a world of hurt, kiddo."

Looking down at my leg, I no longer see the bone protruding from my skin. A metallic cylinder surrounds my leg. It feels numb.

I begin to wince, knowing this could very well be my deathbed.

"Oh, stop whining. You'll be fine in a couple days."

The light shifts and my vision adjusts to the darkened room.

I'm surrounded by metal walls. Surgical trays and glowing machines are lined up neatly against a wall.

"You're lucky we found you when we did. Not sure you two could have survived another day out there."

"Who are you?"

The figure steps into the light. A tan woman with Auburn hair cocks her hair to the side. She looks familiar... But where have I seen her?

She looks me up and down.

That's when I remember.

I remember seeing her hair 200 years ago when my mother lowered us into the vault.

She leans against the metal table I'm lying on.

"Little man... Don't you recognize your mother when you see her?"

It's the woman my father was carrying to the vault.

My name us Leon... Leon Harbor and I think I found my birth mother.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you talking about? Mother?"

"Oh, come on. I was around enough that you should have seen the similarities, right?"

I stared at the woman with a blank expression.

"Okay, maybe not." The woman sits on the bed with me. "Well, this may be a lot to take in. My name is Grace. I'm your actual mother."

What? What the fuck was she talking about. Something about her tone seemed genuine… but, it couldn't be.

"My mother is Celene."

"Your kidnapper was Celene."

"Now I know you've lost your fucking mind."

"Celene took you from me when you were a baby. Brent-"

"My dad?"

"Yes. Your dad, he managed to track her down. Celene took you one day while we were at the park. He posed as some random guy who fell in love with her and managed to work his way into her life."

"Say this is true… Why didn't he just take us back home?"

Grace stands, moving over to a shelf. She tosses some rags into a bucket and grabs a jar off the shelf.

"Because of this." She tosses the jar over to me.

I lift an arm up and catch it. Inside is a small bloody circuit board."

"What the hell is this?"

"It's a tracking device. She put it in your back."

Curiously I reach over my shoulder. What. What is this? Stiches. Stitches covering a scar.

"No. No Celene is my mother." I try to stand.

"Leon-"

"NO!"

Grace attempts to guide me back to the bed, but I push her off of me. I make a break for the door. It's heavy, but I manage to push the metal forward.

CREEAAAAAK. Cold air hits my face. Broken windows and papers cover the room.

"Leon!" Grace calls.  
I push my way out of the front door, my leg writhing in pain. I have to get away from her. I have to get away.

Suddenly I'm standing in the street of an empty city. The room I came from was some kind of restaurant. Cars covered in rubble line the sidewalks. Hundreds of bodies surround me. Stabbed. Bullet holes. Burned. Some of them still smoking.

What is that? I squint my eyes. In the distance I can see a light. PEOPLE. I thought.

"Hey-" A hand wraps around my mouth and pulls me back into the restaurant. Grace is going to kill me. Why? What did I do to deserve this? All I ever tried to do was take care of my sister. My mother's death flashes in my mind. I close my eyes, accepting my fate.

I don't kick my feet. I don't try to scream. I feel like a rag doll, being pulled to my doom. Once we were back in the room with the broken windows the hand let's me go.

I gasp. Taking in as much air as I could.

"What the fuck are you doing? Are you stupid?"

That voice.

"Come on, Leon. I taught you better than that."

That fucking voice.

I turn my head to see a silhouette standing in the shadows.

"Look, you've broken your bandages. Grace worked hard to put those on."

The shadow steps toward me. My fathers eyes glimmer in the moonlight breaking through the open windows.

"Dad."

Only it wasn't him. It was some kind of monster. It's skin was tattered, like old leather. His nose was missing and his beard was gone.

"Please don't be afraid of me, Leon. I know I don't look like your dad, but I promise it's me."

I don't speak. I lift myself up on my one good leg and wrap my arms around him.

He does the same.

All of my pain left my body. I felt joy, confusion and sorrow. I let him go.

He helps me to my feet and starts walking me back into the room I woke up in.

"Oh my fucking god, dad. H- How?"

"It's a long story. I- I can't tell you how surprised I was to see you in the city, son. How did you even get here?"

"I don't know. I just- me and Evangeline- EVANGELINE. WHERE IS SHE? I HAD HER."

"Leon, Leon, relax. She's fine."

Dad helps me back into the room. Grace stands near a hot place, stirring some kind of soup cooking in the pot.

"Oh, thank god you found him." She calls out. "He's like you. Fast." She winks.

"Hey!" He responds, defensively.

"Dad…"

"Leon, I know you have a lot of questions, but you need to relax right now."

He sits me on the mattress again. I didn't notice how springy it was until now. "At least tell me where Eva is. Please."

"Oh." Grace murmurs. She step through a doorway with a red clothes hanging under it. After a moment she returns with Evangeline in her arms.

She was teething on a plastic bowl. She stopped when she saw me. "We-Won." She pointed her fingers at me.

"Aw, she wants her brother." Grace steps over to me and lowers Evangeline, placing her in my arms.

"Hi Eva." I say, feeling the smile growing on my face.

She smacks me in the lip with the plastic bowl.

"OH!" Grace immediately grabs her from me, scolding Evangeline, taking her back to the other room.

"She's definitely a fighter. That's good for her." He tosses a wet rag to me and I place it on my fresh cut.

Dad kneels in front of me.

"Is she… you know?"

He lowers his eyes and nods. "I know it's hard to believe, but Celene was not the woman you thought she was, Leon. I'm sorry." He pats me on the shoulder and moves to the other room.

My name is Leon Harbor and I found my father… alive. 


End file.
